Skeda:500 Lekë viti 1949.jpg
thumb|right|235px|Nga e majta në të djathtë: [[John Myung, John Petrucci, James LaBrie, Jordan Rudess, dhe Mike Portnoy]] Dream Theater është një bend progressive metal i formuar në Long Island, New York nga tre studentë në Berklee College of Music në vitin 1985. Që nga themelimi i tyre qe 21 vite, ata janë bërë një nga bendet më të sukseshme të progressive muzikës që nga kulminacioni i progressive rock-ut në mes të viteve 1970, pavarësisht se janë relativisht të panjohur në rrymën qëndrore të pop dhe rock muzikës. Albumet e tyre më të shitura janë Images and Words (1992), të cilit iu dha çmimi Inçizimi i Artë dhe i cili konsiderohet fuqishëm si album themelor i progressive metal-it, edhe pse ai arriti vetëm pozitën #61 në tabelën Billboard 200, dhe Octavarium (2005), i cili arriti pozitën #36 në tabelën Billboard 200. Bendi është i njohur për aftësitë teknike të çdo instrumentisti, duke fituar kështu shumë shpërblime nga revista të ndryshme muzikore. Ata janë jashtëzakonisht të respektuar nga shumë emra të njohur të rock dhe heavy metal muzikës, duke rezultuar kështu në shumë bashkëpunime në mes të anëtarëve të Dream Theater me shumë muzikantë të njohur. Një shembull i njohur është që kitaristi i tyre Joh Petrucci u emërua si kitaristi i tretë në turneun G3 me Steve Vai-n dhe Joe Satriani-n, duke ndjekur kështu hapat e Eric Johnson-it, Robert Fripp-it, Yngwie Malmsteen-it si dhe shumë kitaristëve të tjerë me ndikim të madh. Dream Theater gjithashtu posedojnë shkathtësi të rëndësishme muzikore, që iu ka bërë atyrë të mundshme të performojnë me bende të zhanreve të llojllojshme. Disa nga partnerët e tyre më të njohur të turneve janë Deep Purple, Emerson Lake and Palmer, Iron Maiden, Joe Satriani, King's X, Marillion, Megadeth, In Flames, Pain of Salvation, Porcupine Tree, Queensrÿche, Spock's Beard, Fear Factory, Enchant, Symphony X, dhe Yes. Në vitin 2005, Dream Theater bashkë me bendin Megadeth e udhëheqën festivalin Gigantour. Personeli Anëtarët aktualë * John Petrucci - kitarë * Jordan Rudess - tastierë * Mike Portnoy - bateri * James LaBrie - vokal * John Myung - bas kitarë Anërarët e mëparshëm * Chris Collins - vokal * Charlie Dominici - vokal * Kevin Moore - tastierë * Derek Sherinian - tastierë Historia 1985-1990 thumb|right|200px|Themeluesit e bendit ([[John Myung, Mike Portnoy dhe John Petrucci) në vitin 1985]] Dream Theater u formua në vitin 1985 nga kitaristi John Petrucci, basisti John Myung dhe bateristi Mike Portnoy kur ishin duke studiuar në Berklee College of Music në Boston. Kevin Moore, shoku i ngushtë i Petrucci-t, u rekrutua që t'i binte tastierës, dhe Chris Collins u rekrutua si vokalist. Kuinteti e mori emrin Majesty (emër ky i frymëzuar nga përshkrimi i Mike Portnoy-t për pjesën përmbyllëse të këngës "Bastille Day" e bendit Rush), dhe studentët u ndanë nga shkolla që të koncentroheshin në bend. Projekti i tyre parë madhorë i inçizuar ishte Majesty demos, një koleksion i demo-ve që u lëshuan në vitin 1986. Koleksioni i cili ishte i inçizuar në një kasetë të thjeshtë u shit në 1,000 kopje brenda gjashtë muajve, duke u shpërndarë kështu në të gjithë skenën e progressive metal-it në botë. Sidoqoftë, në Nëntor të vitit 1986, pas disa muajve që kaluan së bashku, Chris Collins e la bendin për shkak të kreativitetit të tij të ndryshëm nga anëtarët e tjerë të bendit. Pas një viti duke u munduar ta gjenin një zëvendësim, Charlie Dominici, i cili ishte më i vjetri dhe i cili kishte më së shumti eksperiencë se çdokush në bend, u pranua pas një audicioni. Me stabilitetin që Dominici ja dhuroi bendit, ata filluan që të performonin në më shumë shfaeje nëpër territorin New Your City-t, dhe fituan një shumë të mjaftueshme të ekspozimit si një bendi i cili nuk e kishte lëshuar ende as një album. Pak kohë pasi Dominici iu bashkangjit bendit, ata u detyruan që ta ndryshonin emrin e bendit sepse një bend tjetër me emrin "Majesty" i kërcënuan ata se do të ngrenin padi. Shumë emra u menduan deri sa babai i Mike Portnoy-t ju sugjeroi atyre emrin Dream Theater, që ishte emri i një teatri të shkatërruar në Monterey, California. Ata e nënshkruan kontratën e parë të inçizimit me Mechanic (një degë e Music Corporation of America) në vitin 1988 dhe u bënë gati që ta inçizonin albumin e tyre të parë. When Dream and Day Unite u lëshua në vitin 1989 dhe pati shumë më pak fansa se sa që u parashikua nga bendi. Mechanic quan dorë nga premtimet e mëdha financiare që ua kishin dhënë bendit para se ta nënshkruanin kontratën, kështu që Dream Theater qenë shumë të kufizuar që ta promovonin albumin e tyre nëpër New York City. Turneu reklamues u përbë vetëm nga pesë koncerte që u bënë në New York dhe Rhode Island. Pas koncertit të katërt, Dominici u përjashtua nga bendi për shkak se edhe ky kishte kreativitet të ndryshëm me anëtarët e tjerë të bendit. Pak kohë më pas, sido që të jetë, Marillion e ftuan Dream Theater që ta hapnin koncertin e tyre në Ritz të New York-ut, kështu që Dominici-t iu dha mundësia që të performonte me bendin për të fundit herë. U deshën edhe dy vjet të tjera para se Dream Theater ta kishte vokalistin e ri. 1991-1994 thumb|right|200px|Mbështjellësi i "[[Another Day"]] Pas përjashtimit të Charlie Dominici-t, Dream Theater luftuan dhe ia dolën që ta prishnin kontratën me Mechanic, dhe e hapën një audicion për vokalist të ri. Përderisa e gjetën vokalistin e ri, ata e shkruan të gjithë materialin për albumin e tyre të dytë, Images and Words. Në audicionin e tyre morën pjesë më shumë se 200 njerëz, duke u përfshirë këtu edhe themeluesi i bendit Fates Warning, John Arch, por të gjithë dështuan për arsye të ndryshme. Në vitin 1991 një kasetë erdh nga vokalisti kanadez i bendit Winter Rose, Kevin James LaBrie, i cili fluturoi menjëherë për në New York që të merrte pjesë në audicion. Pas disa ushtrimeve me bendin ai u pranua aty si vokalist i ri, dhe filloi ta përdorte emrin e tij të mesëm, James, që t'i ikte ngatërrimit me Kevin Moore. Dream Theater vazhduan për disa muaj që të mbanin koncerte të vogla dhe punuan në pjesët vokale për materialin të cilin tashmë e kishin shkruar. ATCO Records (tani EastWest) nënshkruan kontratë me bendin për 7 albumet e ardhshme, duke i besuar reputacionit të tyre të fuqishëm. Albumi i tyre i parë i cili u lëshua nën kontratën e re ishte Images and Words (1992), i cili ishte gjithashtu edhe albumi i parë në mes të shumë albumeve të tyre që u inçizua në BearTracks Studios. Kënga "Pull Me Under" u lëshua shumë nëpër radio të ndryshme, she si rezultat kompania iu dha atyre të drejtën e inçizimit të një video klipi, i cili qarkulloi për një kohë të gjatë në MTV. Suksesi i "Pull Me Under", duke u kombinuar me turnetë masive që bënë Dream Theater nëpër Shtetet e Bashkuara dhe Japoni ndihmuan që albumi Images and Words ta merrte çertifikatën e inçizimit të artë në Amerikë dhe atë të inçizimit të argjendtë në Japoni. Albumi u prit jashtëzakonisht mirë nga kritikat dhe u bë një pikë referimi i zhanrit progressive metal. Ky album është ende albumi më i shitur i Dream Theater. Në vitin 1993 ata e vashduan turneun e tyre në Evropë, e cila përfshiu një shfaqje në të famshmen Marquee jazz club në Londër. Ajo shfaqje u inçizua dhe u lëshua me emrin Live at the Marquee, që ishte edhe live albumi i parë i Dream Theater, dhe një kompilim nga koncertet e tyre në Japoni (bashkë me disa prapaskena të koncerteve) u lëshua me emrin Images and Words: Live in Tokyo. Të etshëm për të punuar material të ri, Dream Theater u zmbraps në studio në Maj të vitit 1994. Mbledhja e vitit 1994 qe mbledhja e parë ku i gjithë bendi së bashku (duke përfshirë tani edhe vokalistin) punoi në material për albumin e ri, e jo si në albumin Images and Words, ku ata e bënë të gjithë kompozimin pa vokal, dhe nuk e kishin të ardhmen të qartë, duke u brengosur se si do të shkonte inçizimi. Awake u lëshua në Tetor të vitit 1994. Ky album posedoi qartë një zë më të rëndë se albumet e mëparshme të bendit, gjë që shkaktoi shumë kritika në mes të admiruesve të tyre, por prapë se prapë u prit shumë mirë nga kritika të tjera dhe arriti të shumëzonte admiruesit e tyre. Pak para se të miksohej albumi, Kevin Moore i tha anëtarëve të tjerë të bendit se ai dëshironte të koncentrohej në interesat e tij muzikore dhe do të dilte nga Dream Theater. Kjo gjë e tronditi bendin i cili kishte vetëm dy vite që ishte stabilizuar pas një gjysëm dekade të trazuar, por Moore nuk ishte më i interesuar ta jetonte një jetë të turneve, e nuk ishte i interesuar as në zhanrin të cilin Dream Theater e performonte, kështu që këto dy parti vazhduan secila në udhën e vet. Si rezultat i këtij lajmi, bendi në vend se ta promovonte albumin e tij nëpër turne, atij iu desh që të zvarritej për ta gjetur një sintisajzerist të ri. Jordan Rudess, një sintisajzerist i kujdesshëm i cili ishte në atë kohë relativisht i panjohur në qarqet e rock muzikës, u ftua që të ta bënte një performancë eksperimentale me Dream Theater duke shpresuar se ai do t'i bashkangjitej bendit. Performanca që u mbajt në Burbank të California-s shkoi mirë, por Rudess e pranoi ftesën e bendit The Dixie Dregs që t'iu bashkangjitej atyre. Atëherë Dream Theater e morën Derek Sherinian si sintisajzerist provë, dhe pas mbylljes së turneut promocional të Awake, Derek Sherinian u bë sintisajzerist i vazhdueshëm i bendit. 1995-1998 thumb|right|240px|Bendi së bashku me [[Derek Sherinian]] Pas kërkesës së admiruesve e deri te EastWest, bendi e inçizoi këngën e tyre të pa lëshuar "A Change Of Seasons", e cila ishte shkruar në vitin 1989 dhe do të paraqitej në albumin Images and Wors, dhe e cila do të shpërndahej si EP me kolekcione të koncerteve live. Pas disa koncerteve të shkurta për ta reklamuar EP-në, Dream Theater edhe një herë hynë në studio për ta shkruar albumin e tyre të ardhshëm. Tërësisht, gati dy CD-ja me material u shkruan në mbledhjet që bendi bëri duke përfshirë edhe këngën 20-minutëshe dhe pasuese të albumit Images and Words, "Metropolis Part 1: The Miracle and the Sleeper". Sidoqoftë, kompania nuk lejoi lëshimin e një albumi të dyfishtë sepse ata menduan se një inçizim 140-minutësh nuk do të ishte i kapshëm për audiencën e përgjithshme, kështu që gjysma e këngëve u desh që të këputeshin. Kështu EastWest, për ta shtyrë bendin që ta adaptonte një zë më të përafërt me rrymën qëndrore të muzikës, rekrutuan producentin Desmond Child që të punonte me John Petrucci-n për ta rishkruar tekstin e demo-s së tij "You Or Me". Kryesisht i gjithë bendi punoi në rishkrimin e asaj kënge, e cila në album doli me emrin "You Not Me" në një formë që shumë pak lidhet me origjinalin e mëparshëm. 1999-aktual Plani aktual Karakteristikat e kompozimit Reputacioni i koncerteve Logo dhe imazhi Kultura "Bootleg" Këngët e mbuluara Diskografia Studio albumet dhe EP-të * When Dream and Day Unite (1989) * Images and Words (1992) * Awake (1994) * A Change of Seasons (EP, 1995) * Falling into Infinity (1997) * Metropolis Pt 2: Scenes from a Memory (1999) * Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence (2002) * Train of Thought (2003) * Octavarium (2005) Live albumet * Live at the Marquee (1993) * Once in a LIVEtime (1998) * Live Scenes From New York (2001) * Live at Budokan (2004) * Score (2006) Këngët "single" * Take the Time (Images and Words, 1992) * Pull Me Under (Images and Words, 1992) * Another Day (Images and Words, 1992) * The Silent Man (Awake, 1994) * Lie (Awake, 1994) * Burning My Soul (Falling into Infinity, 1997) * Hollow Years (Falling into Infinity, 1997) * You Not Me (Falling into Infinity, 1997) * Through Her Eyes (Metropolis Pt 2: Scenes from a Memory, 2000) * As I Am (Train of Thought, 2003) * Panic Attack (Octavarium, 2005) * These Walls (Octavarium, 2005) Videot dhe DVD-të * Images and Words: Live in Tokyo (1993) * 5 Years in a LIVEtime (1998) * Metropolis 2000: Scenes From New York (2001) * Live in Tokyo / 5 Years in a LIVEtime (2004) * Live at Budokan (2004) * Score (2006) Klubet e admiruesve Çmimet dhe çertifikatat Lidhje të jashtme * Faqja zyrtare e bendit * Forumi zyrtarë i bendit * Faqja e Mike Portnoy-t * Faqja e John Petrucci-t * Faqja e Jordan Rudess * Faqja e John Myung * Faqja e James Labrie * Faqja e Derek Sherinian * YtseJam * Hyrja në Allmusic Category:Grupe muzike Category:Progressive metal grupe Category:Progressive rock grupe Category:Heavy metal grupe Category:Grupe të viteve 1990 Category:Grupe të viteve 2000 ca:Dream Theater cs:Dream Theater da:Dream Theater de:Dream Theater el:Dream Theater en:Dream Theater es:Dream Theater fi:Dream Theater fr:Dream Theater he:דרים ת'יאטר hu:Dream Theater id:Dream Theater io:Dream Theater it:Dream Theater ja:ドリーム・シアター ko:드림 씨어터 lt:Dream Theater mk:Dream Theater nl:Dream Theater no:Dream Theater pl:Dream Theater pt:Dream Theater ro:Dream Theater ru:Dream Theater scn:Dream theater simple:Dream Theater sk:Dream Theater sr:Дрим тијатер sv:Dream Theater tr:Dream Theater zh:梦剧场